AllSeeing Whelp: A BIC Collection
by J. Maria
Summary: BIC challenge fics about Xander and vampires in his life. Implied Slash
1. Last Resorts: 22 for 22

Series:22 for 22  
Title: Last Resorts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-18  
Disclaimer: Joss owns them. I own the plot.  
Fandom(s): Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Character(s): Spike/Xander  
Spoilers: Season 4  
Summary: All those efforts, you tryin to make me jealous?  
Words: 402  
A/N: Ya know how in all those cheesy romance novels, where the guy kisses the girl to shut her up? *g*  
Dedication: To noandwhere, who requested the characters and the quote. **  
**

**_Twenty-Two for Twenty-Two_**

_Last Resorts_

_The Harris Basement_

_Superstar in your own private movie,_  
_I wanted just a minor part_  
_But Im no fool_  
_I know youre cool._  
_I never really wanted your heart_

_~ Superstar, Mazzy Star_

* * *

Anya had slipped out somewhere in the middle of the night, having gotten what she'd come for. It had been awkward to say the least, because Spike had been the elephant in the room. Xander winced at that thought. He had assumed that because Spike could hear - and comment - on everything that had happened. But the vampire had stayed eerily quiet throughout the whole thing.

"She normally just get some and get gone?" Spike startled Xander out of his sleep.  
"She knows what she likes," he mumbled, rolling over to glower at Spike.

"The wounded puppy look doesn't work on me, whelp."

"I'm not giving - Spike, I'm tired. Can you be a pain in the ass tomorrow?"

"Really. Didn't know you liked it that way."

"God, I'd smother you if I could!" Xander groaned, his mind drifting to the innduendos of that statement.

"Now, Harris, you're just bragging," Spike chuckled, a low and oddly erotic sound that grated on his nerves.

"Spike, shut up."  
"Real original comeback, that is."

"Spike, I swear to God, if you don't shut up -"

"What? You'll tie me to a chair and spank my bottom raw - oh, wait, you've already done that with the former demon," Spike said bitterly.

Xander rolled over to the edge of his bed. Was Spike jealous that Xander was getting some action while he wasn't, or was it something else? And why did he really care? Xander was only half-listening to Spike's continued bitching and moaning when he stalked over to the chair and whipped it around so Spike was facing him.

"Will you shut up!"

As Spike opened his mouth to say something snippy, Xander darted his own face forward to meet the vampires. He wasn't sure what made him do it, but his lips smashed into Spike's, his tongue darting in Spike's mouth. He wasn't the only one kissing soon, and it wasn't until Xander felt a sharp sting in his lower lip that he pulled back from Spike.

"I don't do sloppy seconds, whelp," Spike murmured, licking the drops of blood from his lips, his eyes hooded.

"Good, cause I wasn't offering them," Xander grinned back. "I was just trying to shut you up."


	2. Open Your Eyes to This: 12 DoC

Series:Twelve Days of Christmas  
Title: December Twenty-Ninth  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns them  
Fandom(s): A:tS/BtVS  
Character(s): Angel/Xander  
Spoilers: post both series  
Summary: Not all gifts come to us on Christmas Day - never expected a gift from you.  
Words: 328  
A/N: I'm not super great with slash, so here it goes (again)  
Dedication: To noandwhere, who requested the characters

**__**

Twelve Days of Christmas  
December Twenty-Ninth  
Cleveland Watchers Council HQ

Angel had decided to make his presence known - that is, admit his undead-ness was still undead - almost six months later than everyone else. He stood outside of the Cleveland address Andrew had given them after the whole Dana issue, not sure if he should go in. His sources had told him that Connor had taken point for his old team, a fact that both made Angel mad and extremely proud at the same time. Connor'd gotten Illyria, Gunn and Spike to a safe place, and the four - had made a go of it. Truth be told, they were probably a better team for it.

Which was why he was standing outside spying on the four of them - Gunn in a wheelchair, Spike with a new scar running down his cheek, Illyria looking like the god-king she had been, and Connor laughing and happy. The family that he'd made.

"You know, all the bases got nifty little vampire detectors from Wolfram & Hart as a gift a year ago, so you had to know we'd know when you decided to show up," a voice spoke from the darkness, interrupting his thoughts.

"So you've told me," Angel answered, his eyes never wavering from scene before him.

"You missed Christmas. I thought you said you were gonna be here," Xander Harris asked, a tinge of hurt in his voice.

"I - got sidetracked," Angel sighed, turning to look at the younger man. "Some loose ends popped up."

_"Nina_ told us. She also burst your 'gonna-pretend-I'm really-dead' plan. They know," Xander snapped.

"Nina didn't have the right to say anything about that."

"Nina is a heartbroken wreak, like most of the people you let think you were dead. Like I've been telling you for months," Xander sighed, his eyes drifting over to the window. "Now, go be a father to your family, Angel."

Angel couldn't help smiling at Xander's determined face. Xander frowned at the sudden change in expression.

"You always did see everything."


End file.
